My Happy Ending
by poeticjustice13
Summary: In the end, even if you're a good person that a doesn't mean you deserve a happy ending. In the end, you aren't guaranteed anything at all. Miley Support


I woke up this morning feeling numb and so betrayed.I try to get some sleep but all I can think of is him and her together. Laughing, kissing and just looking so in love that I could just I blink I see them and it kills me.

I should've been suspicious. All those texts and phone calls that were always on private. But I just didn't want to beliee that all this was truly happening. I should've known. But I was too happy and too blind to see what everyone else knew and saw.

Everytime I think about it, it plays again and again like a movie until I force myself to somewhat draw it out.

Flashback

"_Miley, we should so gout tonight!" Demi screamed in delight_

_I wasn't so up to going out especially since it was Nick and my date night and he canceled. Again._

_" Demi….I don't know…." I said_

_"Come on Mi! Whats a better way to get over a guy then to eat at a new restaurant with your best friend?"_

_"Demi, I'm not getting over him because we never broke up." I stated " And plus He said he went out with his brothers to a meet and greet so its not like he could get out of it."_

_Demi had a look on her face like she wanted to press the issue farther but decided against it. She then caught my eye and started doing this puppy dog look that I knew I could'nt resist._

_" Fine. We'll go. At least its not far and only fifteen minutes away."_

_She jumped so high that I thought she would touch the ceiling. She smiled in delight as she searched for her purse and shoes._

_Fifteen minutes later_

_Demi and I got to the restaurant at a good time because we got one of the last tables left. Can anybody say good luck? We got a booth close to a couple that looked around our age._

_"Awww! They look so cute together!" Demi said_

_"Yeah they do." I said in agreement_

_Secretly I was envious of that couple because right now they had what my relationship was lacking…..time._

_While there Demi and I did what we normally did. Just talk. I had missed her for awhile every since Camp Rock 2 her and nick haven't been around._

_Everything was going great until she mentioned Nick._

_" Miley, you know I care for you…right?" she said slowly_

_"Y-yeah I know."_

_"I n-need t-to tell you something"Demi stuttered_

_She was beginning to scare me. She only stutters when she has to say something that might her someone's feelings._

_"Dems your scaring me just say it."_

_"Mi, I honestly think he's cheating on you."_

_That one hit me hard. Of all the things she could've said I was honestly hoping she wasn't going to say was an awkward silence for a minute until I finally found the words._

_"Demi, I trust Nick and I know for sure he couldn't be **cheating**."_

_word were lies and from the expression on Demi's face she knew it too._

_"Miles are you sure he's not sneaking around?" she questioned._

_"Yes, I am sure."_

_"Miley" she was serious now."Joe and Kevin have even noticed that he's not been around. And they think he's with you but then I tell them he's not."_

_She knew me better than I did myself so she could tell everything I was she could say something the girl besides us burst out laughing. For some reason the laugh sounded so familiar. As I thought of it I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew that laugh._

_While I was trying to see the girl's face better I spotted her boots. Now anyone who knows me knows I love boots and her boots were definitely to die for!_

_"Demi, look at her boots! They're so hot and I have a shirt to match!" I squealed in delight_

_"Their okay but I would want them in another color." Demi said_

_Demi couldn't stop staring at the girl for some reason. Almost like she was trying to figure something out._

_I didn't want to ask especially since there was still some tension._

_" I'll be back. I have to know where she got those boots." I said_

_While I was waling away I could've sworn I heard Demi calling my name but I didn't turn I just kept going. I was getting those boots._

_I was a few feet when I realized I could hear part of their conversation._

_"I love you" The girl said_

_"Me too."the boy said_

_I envied them at that moment since Nick barely said "I love you" to me anymore. But something puzzled me about the boy. His voice it was too familiar. Way too familiar._

_As I got closer I saw the girl better and stopped in my tracks. It was…was…my mind couldn't even process her name. But I knew her…ooh boy did I know her._

_The piece of the puzzle that was missing was why was she here? Why was Selena here in disguise with some familiar mystery lover?_

_I just stood there wondering until the guy took his hat off for a minute and his glasses and then I got a clear view of his face._

_I ran. I ran out of the restaurant like I was being chased. And I was because the truth was finally catching up with me. **(A/N I love that sentence!)**_

_I ran to the park because that was the place my feet took me. When I goty there I headed to the swing set and there I realized what I should've known for a while._

_I was sobbing by the time Demi found me. I was screaming and sobbing and it hurt so much I couldn't take it. I couldn't breathe. Demi held me all through it and didn't say a word and for that I was grateful._

_End of Flashback_

Somehow I made it home that night and I knew it was because of Demi because I found her sleeping next to me the next morning.

I felt bad because she tried so hard to save me from a broken heart.I knew what I had to do and nothing could stop me from making this decision because it was final.

Nick Lucas broke my heart but because of him now I'll never be blinded by love.

**Sorry not the best but I came up with it because I was bored with plz R&R.`**


End file.
